Can I ask You Something? Version récit
by Sacha-chan
Summary: Version récit de la traduction de Can I Ask You Something de Miss JaD. Histoire écrite au début par KawaiiTenshi27.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, c't ma deuxième fic, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaiaras et que vous serez pas trop dur avac moi. Ce coup-ci c'est une version récit de l'hiqtoire de MissJaD "Can I Ask you Something?", c'est parti.

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Première partie**

**-**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, en cette après-midi ensoleillé, se trouvait un jeune homme, grand (1.85m), aux cheveux mi-long bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu électrisant, adossé au saule pleureur, à côté du lac. Il était là depuis un petit bout de temps quand arriva un autre jeune homme, un peu plus petit que l'autre (1.82m), aux cheveux aussi noir et un peu plus petits que son ami mais indomptable et aux yeux d'une couleur chocolat. Le nouvel arrivant s'allongea à côté de son camarade avant de lui demandé :

« Comment allez-vous en cette excellente matinée, Sirius ?

-Plutôt bien, merci à vous, James. Et en ce qui vous concerne , répondit Sirius Black.

-'Chui au top du top, cher ami. Ça va prodigieusement bien, renchérit James Potter.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, attaqua Sirius.

-Vouloir? Mon bon monsieur, pourquoi croyez-vous que je veux quelque chose , s'étonna James.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais regardé James avec insistance.

-Quoi, s'enquit James.

Sirius ne répondit toujours rien.

-_Quoi_, répéta James.

_-Potter_, s'énerva Sirius.

James se redressa et alla s'adossé à côté de Sirius. Une fois installé il finit par lui demander :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu viens juste de le faire, lui fit remarqué Sirius.

-Sois sérieux, répliqua James.

-Je pensais que j'étais Sirius, ironisa Sirius.

-C'est du réchauffé ça. Arrête. _Maintenant_, s'écria James.

-Arrêtons donc, acquiesça Sirius.

Les deux camardes se turent durant quelques instants avant que James ne brise le silence :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, redemanda James.

-Est-ce que je peux dire 'non', voulut savoir Sirius.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, lui répondit James.

-Et ça fera une différence, s'enquit Sirius.

James ne trouva rien à répondre.

-J'pensais bien que non. Bon alors demande, lança Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu as cassé avec ta dernière copine, s'informa James.

-C'est de ça dont tu veux qu'on discute , s'étonna Sirius.

-J'apprécierais que tu ne répondes pas à ma question par l'une des tiennes, _Padfoot_, donna comme réponse James.

-Elle n'était pas mon genre, lui dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, voulut savoir James.

_-Rien _n'allait pas avec elle. C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas pour moi, répondit Sirius.

-Bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu as cassé avec la fille d'avant, demanda James.

-Elle n'était pas mon genre, lança Sirius.

-Et la fille avant ça, l'interrogea James.

-J'ai l'impression que tu lances une mode, là, Prongs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, remarqua Sirius septique.

-Ben, c'est juste que… tu es sorti avec un tas de filles, et tu as cassé avec chacune d'elles. Et elles avaient toutes un genre différent, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a l'air d'être _ton_ genre. Alors dites-moi, Mr. Black, quel est_ votre_ genre, demanda James en prenant un air de spécialiste.

-Mon genre, s'étonna Sirius.

-Oui. Puisque toutes les petites merveilles d'Hogwarts qui se sont proposées à toi ne sont _pas _ton genre, tu as vraisemblablement un genre. Je me demande juste ce que c'est, s'exclama James philosophiquement.

-Ben…, hésita Sirius.

-Imagine que tu as le pouvoir de créer ta partenaire idéale, l'aida James.

-Ma _partenaire _idéale, répéta Sirius.

-Fais le c'est tout, commença à s'énervé James.

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos, regarda les nuages et se lança dans la description de sa partenaire idéale :

-Ok… Bon, maligne, je suppose, intelligente, mais aussi avec l'esprit vif. Comme Rem, ouais? Pa'ce qu'il a de super notes et tout, il se souvient de n'importe quoi, mais il n'est pas non plus accro aux livres et aux cours, et il arrive à réfléchir vite. Je veux que ma copine soit comme ça. Et aussi futée. Pleine d'esprit, tu sais comme quand tu 'descends' Re avec un truc sarcastique, et qu'il arrive toujours à te rétorquer quelque chose de génial qui te cloue sur place. Amusante – elle doit avoir le sens de l'humour – toi et Rem vous me faites rire, elle doit être capable de faire ça, aussi. Attentionnée. Gentille. Bienveillante. Douce…, son air devenait de plus en plus rêveur tout au long de sa petite description.

-Je vois, déclara James.

-Tu vois quoi, s'enquit Sirius.

-Et question physique, continua James en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

-Quoi, s'étonna Sirius.

-Ben, pour créer ton _idéale_, il te faut des caractéristiques physiques particulières, donc qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, lui fit remarquer James.

-Euh… ben… plus petite que moi, mais pas trop non plus, je ne veux pas avoir à me baisser pour l'embrasser. Comme- la taille de Rem serait parfaite, juste quelques pouces de moins que moi, parfait pour danser, commença Sirius.

-Ta partenaire danse, l'interrompu James.

-Ben, avec moi, répondit Sirius.

-Juste avec toi, voulut savoir James.

-Ben, tu sais, disons que ça va si elle danse avec des amis, mais pas avec d'autres mecs. Pa'ce que je ne veux pas de leurs pattes sur _ma _copine, lui fit part Sirius.

-Très possessif notre Padfoot, demanda James.

-Est-ce que _tu _apprécierais toi, si après avoir finalement convaincu Lily que tu n'étais pas un débile profond, elle s'en allait danser avec tous les beaux partis de Hogwarts, lança Sirius.

-Un point pour toi. Continue, l'invita James.

-Merci. Où j'en étais, demanda Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour James.

-La taille de Remus, lui rappela James.

-Exact, approuva Sirius. Donc, la même taille que Rem…

-Les cheveux, demanda James.

-Marron et doré, j'imagine. Marron clair, avec des reflets blonds, peut-être, répondit Sirius.

-Comme ceux de Remus, remarqua James.

-Ouais. Comme ceux de Rem, acquiesça Sirius. Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué qu'à la lumière du soleil on voit presque des reflets roux dans ses cheveux? J'aime ça. Et la longueur est parfaite aussi, juste au-dessus des épaules. Ses cheveux devront être comme ça. Et légers et soyeux, comme les siens aussi.

Pendant son petit discours, Sirius avait pris un air plus rêveur et semblait dans son monde.

-Les cheveux de Remus sont légers et soyeux, s'enquit James.

-Les yeux de Remus, aussi, dit Sirius sans prendre attention à ce que venait de dire James.

-Ses yeux sont légers et soyeux, s'étonna faussement James, visiblement amusé de la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

-Quoi, Sirius sembla se réveiller. Oh. Non. Je voulais dire qu'elle devra avoir les mêmes yeux que lui. Je n'ai encore jamais vu des yeux comme les siens, ils sont presque… ambre, se reprit-il.

-Ambre? Je croyais qu'ils étaient juste marron clair.

-Non! Je veux dire, parfois ils ont _l'air _marron, mais quand tu les regardes à la lumière, ils sont presque comme de l'ambre pur, et quand il est heureux, on dirait de l'or liquide, et puis ils flamboient. C'est la plus belle chose au monde. Enfin, mis à part son sourire. Il faudra qu'elle ait un sourire comme ça. Tout s'illumine, c'est incroyable. Et aussi les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…, continua Sirius.

-Ta petite copine a les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient, s'informa James.

-Non, Rem–

Sirius s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il était entrain de dire et s'était redressé pour pouvoir voir que James arboré un sourire triomphant.

Durant quelques secondes, Sirius continuait de regarder James d'un air horrifié tandis que James ne se défaisait pas de son air triomphant. Ce fut, une fois de plus, James qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

-Oui, sourit James.

-J'ai rien dit, se défendit Sirius.

-Oh que si, acquiesça James.

-Non, je–, essaya Sirius pour se défendre.

-Tu le penses, l'interrompit James.

-Quoi, demanda Sirius, en faisant l'ignorant.

-Qu'il a… euh… 'Les plus attirantes lèvres qui soient', répondit James en l'imitant.

-Ou… qui, continua Sirius.

-_Sirius_, le menaça James.

-Quoi, feigna Sirius avec un petit air innocent.

-Ne me fais pas ce petit air innocent. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. De toute façon le mien est mieux que le tien. Tu sais de qui je parle, lui dit James.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est le cas, l'agressa Sirius.

-Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, Padfoot. Je te pose juste une question, de défendit James.

-Pourquoi, grogna Sirius toujours agressif.

-Parce que… _en fait_… dis donc, Padfoot, qu'est-ce que, euh… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je… euh… que j'aimais Remus, tenta James.

-C'est notre ami, Prongs... Qu'est-ce que tu _veux _que je te dise, s'exclama Sirius en peu plus calme mais regardant James d'un air menaçant.

-Ne plisse pas tes yeux comme ça devant _moi_, Mr. Padfoot. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'aimais _réellement _Remus, précisa James.

-Quoi, alors Lily ne te suffit plus maintenant, recommença à l'agresser Sirius.

-Je te demande pardon, demanda James qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Sirius.

-Ou c'est pa'ce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi? Tu crois que tu peux te rabattre sur Rem, juste pa'ce qu'il est, quoi, plus pratique, continua Sirius toujours aussi en colère.

-Euh, Padfoot…, essaya James pour le calmer.

-Tu vas m'écouter, Potter, tu restes loin de lui, le menaça Sirius.

-Padfoot…, tenta James.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Alors tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, est-ce que tu as compris, le prévint Sirius.

-Sirius, je…, ressaya James.

_-Dans tes poches, Potter_! Tu restes loin de mon Rem, pa'ce que– , continua Sirius sur le même ton menaçant.

-SIRIUS, l'interrompit James en criant.

Sirius se tut mais continuait de regarder James d'un air méchant. Il s'était rassis et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

-Arrête de me _fusiller_ comme ça, Sirius. Je n'ai pas dit que je _l'aimais _dans ce sens là. Je voulais juste savoir ce que _tu _dirais si je te le disais, et tu viens de m'en donner un excellent aperçu. Merci à toi, expliqua James.

Sirius ne répondit pas et continuait de le regarder durement.

-Je _ne l'aime pas _dans ce sens là, Sirius… Arrête de me regarder aussi méchamment ! J'ai dit que je _ne l'aimais pas comme ça_! Ok? Tu sais que je suis l'homme de Lily maintenant et pour toujours, tenta James pour le calmer mais sans succès. Oh, arrête tes bouderies. Ça ne marche pas. Maintenant, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire, Demanda t-il à Sirius.

-Quoi, s'étonna Sirius en se calment instantanément.

-Oh, _allez_, Padfoot. Tu as pratiquement décris Moony, avec des taches de rousseur, comme étant ta 'partenaire idéale', lui fit remarqué James.

-J'ai pas fait ça, se défendit Sirius de plus en plus terrifié.

-Oh, non, demanda James d'un air amusé.

-Non, répéta Sirius en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

-'Faudra qu'elle soit maligne, pa'ce Rem est très intelligent et il a l'esprit vif. Et elle devra être futée et amusante, pa'ce Rem arrive toujours à me faire rire. Et elle devra avoir la même taille que Rem et les mêmes cheveux que Rem, pa'ce qu'ils sont légers et soyeux, et il faudra qu'elle ait les même yeux que Rem parce qu'ils sont tellement beaux, et le sourire de Rem aussi pa'ce qu'il illumine le monde entier…, résuma James en imitant Sirius et en minaudant.

-La ferme, Potter, s'exclama Sirius.

-'Et il a les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…', continua James dans son petit spitch.

_-Ta gueule_, Potter, répéta Sirius.

-Non, _toi_ la ferme, Sirius! Ça me rend _vraiment malade _de t'entendre soupirer après Moony, de t'entendre rabâcher sans cesse 'Moony a dit ceci' et 'Rem a fait cela' et 'Cette petite greluche est en train de flirter avec lui, je vais aller sauver _mon _Moony de ses sales griffes perverses'! Si jamais quelqu'un _suggère _qu'il existe, ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité, pour qu'une personne s'intéresse à _ton _Rem, tu nous pique une crise! Juste comme maintenant! Rien que de penser à ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais _réellement _été intéressé par Moony, ça me fiche des frissons ! Et je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami, déclara James, non pas énervé mais frustré par l'attitude de Sirius.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre encore une fois.

-Alors tu l'admets, hein? Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, et tu nous épargneras un tas d'embrouilles, dit James.

-C'est pas le cas, répliqua Sirius.

-Excuse-moi, s'enquit James, interloqué.

-J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, expliqua Sirius.

-Sirius Black, je t'adore comme un frère, mais si t'avoues pas maintenant je vais vraiment te faire mal, le prévint James.

-Jenel'aimepasjesuisamoureuxdelui, marmonna Sirius.

-Quoi, demanda James qui n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

-J'ai _dit_, je ne l'aime pas, je suis amoureux de lui, répondit Sirius. T'es content?

James ouvrit grand la bouche sous le coup de l'émotion, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

-Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas gober une mouche, lui lança Sirius.

-J'avais pas fait gaffe…, lui dit James en la refermant.

-Ouais, bon…, répondit Sirius.

_-Bon_, va lui _dire_, déclara James.

-Je _peux _pas, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas, s'étonna James.

-Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami! Si je lui dis, et qu'il dit non, je ne sais pas ce que je…, expliqua Sirius.

-En fait, peut-être qu'il ne dira pas 'non'. Peut-être qu'il t'aime, lui aussi, supposa James.

-Mais…, commença Sirius.

-Et je te parie que je connais un moyen de le découvrir, l'interrompit James.

-Tu…réessayas Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, demanda James à Sirius, voyant que celui-ci était entrain de parler.

Sirius ne répondit rien.

-Alors, interrogea James avide de savoir.

-Non, Jamie, répondit ce dernier.

-Non, s'enquit James.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas le savoir s'il ne ressent pas la même chose, lui dit Sirius.

-Mais…, s'étonna James.

-Non, Jamie. Merci, mais non. C'est mieux comme ça. Comme ça, on peut rester amis. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais lui dire, s'entêta Sirius.

-Tu es sûr, insista James.

-Ouais. Je suis sûr. Je l'aime vraiment, James. Réellement. Mais je peux attendre, le rassura Sirius »

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. désolé pour le retard mais avec les cours qui ont repris, j'ai pas eu trop le temps.

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Deuxième partie**

**-**

En ce matin, à une heure plutôt matinale, un jeune homme, grand (1,80m), aux cheveux marron clair, avec des reflets blonds et des yeux ambre ou marron clair, selon l'éclairage, d'après Sirius Black, était installé sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et lisait un livre. A cette heure, personne n'était encore réveiller.

Il était là depuis, seulement quelques minutes, quand descendit du dortoir, une jeune fille, un peu plus petite que lui (1.75m), aux cheveux aubrun éclatants et aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle alla s'installait à ces côté :

« Bonjour, Remmie!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily, attaqua Remus Lupin.

-J'ai juste dit 'Bonjour' et toi tu crois que je veux quelque chose, s'offusqua Lily Evans.

-Tu m'as appelé 'Remmie., répliqua Remus.

-Et alors, s'enquit Lily, ne comprend pas où Remus voulait en venir.

-Tu m'appelles toujours 'Remmie' quand tu veux quelque chose. _Uniquement _quand tu veux quelque chose. C'est un tic, précisa Remus.

-C'est un quoi, voulut savoir Lily.

-Un tic. Quelque chose qui te trahit. C'est comme au poker, expliqua Remus.

-Au poker, demanda Lily, hébétée.

-C'est un jeu de carte, lui dit Remus.

-Je sais que c'est un jeu de carte, répliqua Lily. Mes parents sont Moldus, et je ne suis pas stupide. Alors arrête de te moquer. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu jouais.

-Sirius m'apprend, donna comme explication Remus.

-Le poker, s'étonna Lily.

-Oui. Le poker, répondit Remus.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas du tout le poker, rétorqua Lily.

-Ce sont les jeux d'argent que je n'aime pas, et tu n'es pas obligé de parier de l'argent pour jouer au poker, lui fit savoir Remus.

-Alors quel est l'intérêt, s'enquit Lily.

-C'est _fun_, s'exclama Remus.

Lily ne répondit pas et le regarda d'une façon qui fit savoir à Remus qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

-D'accord, le jeu ne me branche pas vraiment. Mais Siri voulait m'apprendre, avoua Remus.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas dire non, l'interrogea Lily.

Remus ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour lui.

-Tu joues de l'argent, voulut-elle savoir.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Remus et la même réaction qui signifiait clairement qu'il l'avait fait.

-Remus! Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'aimais pas parier, lui rappela Lily.

-Et comme _tu _l'as toi-même fait remarquer, il n'y a _aucun _intérêt à jouer au poker sans parier, lui fit remarqua Remus.

-Mais…, tenta Lily.

-Ecoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ce fichu jeu, je le fait juste parce que Sirius voulait m'apprendre à jouer, répliqua Remus.

-Et ce que Black veut, Black l'obtient, c'est ça, demanda Lily.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, répondit Remus.

-Non, mais c'est la vérité. C'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à lui dire _non_, résuma Lily.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Remus.

-C'était quand la _dernière_ _fois_ que tu lui as _refusé_ quelque chose, s'enquit Lily pour lui prouver.

Remus ne répondit pas pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur conversation, sachant bien que Lily avait encore raison.

-Tu vois! Tu ne trouves même pas, s'écria victorieusement Lily.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Lily? Ou bien est-ce que tu voulais juste m'engueuler pour avoir appris à jouer à un stupide jeu de carte, répliqua Remus qui commençait à ne pas aimer la tournure de leur discussion.

Lily fit une moue et hésita à lui poser la question qui la turlupiner.

-Oh, arrête de faire la moue et dis-moi ce que tu veux, ou bien je vais à la bibliothèque pour essayer de faire quelques devoirs avant que les autres ne se réveillent et ne décident que la bibliothèque n'est pas assez excitante pour eux et qu'on devrait tous aller à Hogsmeade avec le reste de l'école, s'impatienta Remus.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, demanda Lily.

-Si tu y tiens, répondit-il.

-Tu me répondras, s'enquit Lily.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Remus.

-Avec honnêteté, voulut savoir Lily.

-Tu doutes de moi, s'étonna Remus.

-Je connais tes amis, rétorqua Lily.

Remus ne répondit pas pour la quatrième fois.

-Est-ce que tu répondras honnêtement, répéta Lily.

-Si j'y suis obligé, lança t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Black, demanda t-elle.

-Je te demande pardon, s'enquit-il.

-Alors, s'impatienta Lily, sans faire attention à la remarqua de Remus.

-Ben, Siri est un ami génial. Pourquoi, répondit Remus.

-Non, s'écria Lily.

-Non, répéta Remus, indécis.

-Je veux dire, _qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui_, redemanda Lily.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui fit part Remus.

-Je veux savoir ce que _tu _penses de _lui_, s'exclama Lily.

-Et je t'ai dit que – , tenta de se justifier, Remus.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit Lily.

-Lily, si "qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui" signifie _autre chose _que "qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui" alors tu vas devoir me traduire, parce que je ne parle pas le Fille, Remus commença à perdre patience.

-Oh si, et bien plus que la_ plupart _des garçons que je connais, répliqua Lily.

_-Lily_, s'irrita Remus.

-Désolée, s'excusa Lily.

-J'en suis sûr, s'entêta Remus.

-Bon. Euh. Voyons voir…, bégaya Lily.

-La bibliothèque est en train de m'appeler…, s'impatienta Remus.

-Bon, je, euh, il y a quelqu'un- c'est une personne que je connais bien et cette personne… enfin… mon ami, aime beaucoup Black. Enfin, je crois que cet ami l'aime beaucoup, commença à expliquer Lily

-Premièrement, son prénom est Sirius, la coupa Remus. Tu le connais depuis assez longtemps pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et deuxièmement, 'ton ami?' Lily, on a plus douze ans.

-Je sais qu'on a plus douze ans, rétorqua Lily.

-Exact. Donc, cet hypothétique ami…, débuta Remus.

-Ce n'est _pas _un ami hypothétique! Il est réel, en chair et –, l'interrompit Lily.

-Il, s'étonna Remus.

-Oui, il, acquiesça Lily.

-Et… et il aime Siri, demanda Remus en hésitant.

-Oui. Enfin, je crois que oui. Et –, reprit Lily mais elle fut de nouveau interrompu par Remus.

-Est-ce que Siri… l'aime aussi?

-J'en suis sûre. Donc –, ajouta Lily.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre, la coupa pour la quatrième fois, Remus.

-_Allons_, Rem. Black…, répondit Lily mais en voyant le regard que lui lançait Remus, elle préféra se reprendre. D'accord, _Sirius_… est tellement transparent.

-Mais non, répliqua Remus.

-Alors appelle ça l'intuition féminine, s'exclama Lily.

-Lily, dit Remus, d'une voix larmoyante.

Remus avait maintenant l'air désemparé.

-Quoi, s'enquit Lily, devant l'air de son ami.

-Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi pas, s'étonna t-elle.

-Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit, se justifia Remus.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne t'a rien dit à _toi_, rétorqua Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, s'importa Remus.

-Rem, tu es atrocement excité. Ça ne te ressemble pas, remarqua Lily.

-Je –, commença Remus.

-Maintenant. Comme je le disais. Mon ami. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il aime Sirius. Et je _sais_ que Sirius l'aime énormément. Plus qu'énormément. Infiniment plus qu'énormément. Normalement, dans ces circonstances, je dirais juste à mon ami de se prendre par les couilles **(1)** et de se jeter à l'eau –, expliqua Lily.

-Lily, s'offusqua Remus.

-– mais je me fais du souci pour mon ami, reprit Lily, sans faire attention à la remarque de Remus.

-Du souci , s'étonna Remus.

-Ben, Sirius est plutôt un genre de playboy, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est la réputation qu'il a. _Je _sais que la plupart des filles avec lesquelles il est sorti, _lui _ont demandé de sortir avec _elles_, mais toujours est-il qu'il y en a eu _à_ _foison_, et que ça n'a jamais paru durer très longtemps. Il n'a jamais eu l'air de beaucoup se préoccuper de celles avec qui il était. Bien sûr je n'ai été amie qu'avec les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti. Les garçons sont tous plus vieux et dans d'autres Maisons. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur demander des précisions sur leur relation avec un garçon que je connais à peine moi-même, lui exposa Lily.

-Ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment intéressé. Aucun d'eux. Garçons ou filles. Spécialement les filles. Ils lui couraient tous après, tu sais. Les garçons et les filles. Il n'a jamais demandé à personne de sortir avec lui, il est juste trop gentil pour refuser. Parfois, il peut se lâcher jusqu'à devenir, euh, effronté, mais c'est vraiment la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, Remus essaya de défendre Sirius.

-Doux? Black, s'étrangla Lily.

-Je croyais que tu l'appelais 'Sirius' maintenant, lança Remus.

Lily ne releva pas la remarque et regarda Remus d'un air étrange.

-Lily… tu es sûre que Sirius aime ton ami, demanda Remus, hésitant.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lily.

-Absolument, insista t-il.

-Oui, répéta t-elle.

-C'est bon alors, approuva t-il.

-Rem, s'inquiéta Lily.

Remus avait quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses joues. Mais il tentait de les dissimuler.

-Si Sirius aime réellement ton ami, tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire. C'est l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Une fois qu'il est ton ami, il l'est pour la vie. Il ne ferait jamais, ô grand jamais, de mal à quelqu'un dont il se préoccupe vraiment, il préfèrerait mourir. Il ne ferait jamais rien s'il savait que cela ferait souffrir quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un qu'il aime, en tout cas. Pas intentionnellement, expliqua Remus.

Les larmes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

-Rem, redit Lily.

-Ça va. C'est juste un truc dans mon œil, essaya de se justifier Remus.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, demanda Lily.

-Lily –, répondit Remus.

-Tu me diras la vérité, s'entêta t-elle.

-Lils –, tenta Remus.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sirius, demanda-t-elle, franco.

-Quoi, s'étonna t-il.

-Réponds juste par oui ou non, insista Lily.

-Pourquoi, s'enquit-il, de plus en plus effrayait.

-Oui ou non, Remus, répéta Lily.

-Mais –, commença Remus.

-Oui ou non.

-Lily –, implora Remus.

-Oui ou non!

-Je –

_-Oui ou non_, Lily commençait à s'énerver.

-Oui, répondit enfin, Remus.

-J'en étais sûre, s'écria Lily.

-Quoi, s'étonna Remus.

-J'en étais sûre, répéta Lily.

-Tu – mais – Pourquoi tu m'as tout raconté à propos de Siri et de ton ami, alors? Si tu savais _déjà _ce que je ressentais – ce que je ressens –, s'enquit Remus, complètement perdu.

-_Tu_ es l'ami, Rem, lui confia Lily.

-Quoi, demanda Remus, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

-C'est toi! Il t'aime _toi_, redit Lily.

-Mais –, tenta t-il.

-Il est amoureux de _toi_, répéta Lily.

-Il est – quoi, s'étonna t-il.

_-Il_ –comme dans _Sirius_– est _amoureux_ de _toi_ –comme dans _toi_, _Remus_, expliqua Lily.

-Co… comment… comment tu…, bégaya Ramus.

-Je le sais c'est tout, s'entêta Lily.

-Tu le sais, s'enquit Remus.

-Oui, répondit Lily.

-Tu – tu es… tu es sûre, insista Remus.

-Oui, répéta Lily.

-Tu es –, commença Remus.

-Tu sais quoi, Rem, le coupa Lily. Si tu ne me crois pas, et bien va l'embrasser."

-_Quoi_, s'offusqua Remus.

-Embrasse-le. Et après tu me croiras, répéta Lily.

-L'embrasser, demanda t-il.

_-Oui_. Tu n'as qu'à… je sais pas. Le jeter contre un mur et l'embrasser, proposa Lily.

-Un mur, s'étonna Remus.

-Oui. Jette-le contre un mur et embrasse-le, se répéta Lily.

-Le jeter contre un mur? Quel mur? Co –, demanda Remus, visiblement pas très tenter à cette idée.

-On s'en fiche de quel mur. Tu trouves un mur. Tu le balances dessus, et – , débuta Lily.

-Lily –, essaya Remus pour la raisonner.

-tu l'embrasses, continua Lily, dans son p'tit spitch.(NA : comme quoi, elle et James son fait pour être ensemble. Lol ! _voir chap.1_)

-Mais –, tenta Remus.

-Tu as trois jours, Remus, précisa Lily.

-Lily –

-Trois jours, insista t-elle.

-Je –, essayai Remus pour éviter cette humiliation.

-Trois! Ou tu prieras pour l'avoir fait, le prévint-elle"

Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. La suite Samedi, j'aurais pas le temps avant (dsl). Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la dernière partie de cette histoire que j'adore trop. merci à tous ceux qui mon laissez des reviews et bonnne lecture aux autres aussi.

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Troisième partie**

**-**

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus s'était installé sur une table en mauvaise état, dans une petite salle de classe inutilisée. Il était là depuis un certain moment quand la porte s'ouvrit, sans qu'il ne le remarque, laissant entré Sirius Black. Voyant que Remus ne réagissait pas à son arriver, Sirius s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hey, Rem, l'appela t-il.

_-Siri_, s'exclama Remus en sursautant et en se retournant violement.

-Désolé, est-ce que je t'ai fait peur, demanda Sirius.

Sirius s'installa à côté de Remus sur la table pour continuer leur discussion plus confortablement. Remus le suivit du regard avant de lui répondre :

-Non. Non. Ça va.

-Rem, tu vas bien, s'enquit Sirius.

-Quoi , s'étonna ce dernier.

-Tu as l'air un peu… nerveux, remarqua Sirius.

-Nerveux, répéta Remus, indécis.

-Ça me paraît être le mot juste, affirma son ami.

-Oh. Hum, je vais bien, finit par répondre Remus.

-Tu vas bien, redit Sirius.

-Oui, acquiesça Remus

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, redemanda Sirius.

-Ne va pas, s'étonna Remus.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, répéta Sirius.

-Est-ce que 'Je vais bien' ne signifie plus ce que ça a toujours signifié, s'irrita Remus.

-Non. Ça veut encore dire ce que ça a toujours voulu dire. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce qui ne va pas, expliqua Sirius.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sirius, s'énerva Remus.

-Ecoute, Rem. A chaque fois que tu dis 'je vais bien' ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas. 'Bien' c'est juste une façon de dire 'laisse-moi seul, je ne veux pas parler de _ça_.', clarifia Sirius.

-Bien, alors si c'est ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seul? Puisque je n'ai visiblement pas envie de parler de _ça_, demanda Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment? Tu m'évites depuis ces trois derniers jours, s'enquit Sirius.

-Tr-trois jours? Déjà, bégaya Remus de plus en plus nerveux.

-Quoi, s'étonna Sirius.

-Rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lui dit Remus en jouant le jeu de l'ignorance.

-Rem, dis-moi! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé? Si c'est la cas, je suis désolé, voulut savoir Sirius.

-Non. C'est –, commença Remus.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Evans, l'interrompit Sirius.

-Avec Lily, s'étonna Remus.

-Oh, alors maintenant c'est _Lily_, c'est ça, s'emporta Sirius.

-Sirius, tu devrais te demander ce qui ne va pas chez _toi,_ pas chez moi. Je l'appelle Lily depuis des années. Tu sais ça. Tu devrais l'appeler Lily toi aussi. Tu la connais depuis presque sept ans maintenant, et tu es plutôt familier avec les autres filles de septième année, répliqua Remus.

-Ouch.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai, grincha Remus.

-Pas besoin d'être si grincheux quand tu dis ça. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être la cible de leurs _petites_ _attentions_. Et tu le sais, rétorqua Sirius.

-Je sais! Mais…, Remus ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Mais quoi, demanda Sirius.

-Rien, répondit Remus.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne parla mais Sirius finit par rompre le silence :

-Est-ce que _ça _a quelque chose à voir avec elle, voulut-il savoir.

-Quoi? Qui, s'étonna Remus.

-Evans, en voyant le regard de Remus, Sirius préféra se rectifier. Je veux dire, _Lily_. Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu es en colère contre moi a quelque chose à voir avec _Lily_?

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Sirius, le contredit Remus.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles 'Sirius', S'enquit Sirius

-Quoi, demanda Remus pas trop sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Et pourquoi tu m'évites, continua Sirius sans répondre.

-Je ne t'évite pas! Je suis juste … occupé, balbutia Remus.

-Avec Lily Evans, s'énerva Sirius.

-Premièrement, _Sirius_, Lily est mon _amie_. _Juste _mon amie. Il n'y _a_, n'y a _jamais_ eu et n'y _aura_ _jamais_, rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je ne l'aime pas _comme ça_. C'est quoi la phrase que tu utilises constamment? Oh, je sais. 'Elle n'est pas _mon genre_.', expliqua Remus.

-Genre, répéta Sirius.

-Et même si elle _l'était, _ce qui, je te le répète Sirius, n'est _pas_ la cas, James est amoureux d'elle, et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. Et elle est tout autant amoureuse de lui qu'il l'est d'elle. Pas qu'elle l'ait déjà admis cependant, ajouta Remus.

-Elle l'est, s'enquit son ami.

-Bien sûr, répondit Remus.

-Pourquoi elle ne sort pas avec lui, alors, voulut savoir Sirius.

-L'amour est une chose étrange, Siri. Parfois ça nous fiche tellement la trouille qu'on arrive à peine à se l'avouer à soi-même, alors aux autres ! On le refoule et c'est tout. Mais, la plupart du temps, je suppose que les autres arrivent à le voir. Et quand nos amis le voient, ils insistent pour qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de ça. Alors ils nous poussent, et ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée, mais parfois, ils –, commença à expliquer Remus.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à James, l'interrompu Sirius.

-James, s'étonna Remus

-Est-ce qu'il… t'a dit quelque chose, demanda Sirius.

-A propos de quoi, s'enquit Remus.

-A propos… de trucs, bégaya Sirius.

-Tu vas devoir clarifier le mot 'trucs' pour moi, Siri, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, le prévint Remus.

-C'est pour ça que tu es en colère contre moi? C'est pour ça que tu m'évites, s'importa Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu es en train de parler, Siri, mais James n'a rien dit qui aurait pu me mettre en colère contre toi, en aucune façon, et je ne t'évite pas, se défendit Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

-D'accord, je suppose que je t'évitais, mais plus maintenant, avoua Remus. Ça fait vraiment trois jours?

-Trois jours, répéta Sirius.

-Laisse tomber.

-Tu as parlé de 'trois jours' tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'enquit-il.

-C'est juste… Lily a dit…, balbutia Remus.

-Lily, s'étonna Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce que James pourrait m'avoir dit, Siri, tenta Remus pour changer de sujet.

-James, redit Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, demanda Remus.

-Savoir quoi?

-Sirius, s'irrita Remus

-Il l'a fait, hein? Il t'a parlé! Et maintenant tu es en colère. C'est pour ça que tu m'évites. Tu es mal à l'aise maintenant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé, Rem! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te le dise, parce que je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mais je –, Sirius commençait à partit dans un de ses spitch.

-De quoi tu parles, Sirius, le coupa Remus.

-Quoi, s'étonna ledit Sirius.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si 'nerveux'? Est-ce que James sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas, s'enquit Remus.

-Je – je – je…, bégaya Sirius.

-Sirius, s'impatienta Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais regard Remus dans le blanc des yeux. Pendant un certain temps, ils restèrent là, à ce regarder sans que l'un de ne parle. Remus que cela commençait vraiment à irriter, demanda :

-Est-ce qu'on va rester assis là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps?

Sirius ne répondit toujours pas.

-Siri?

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec, euh, _Lily_ en ce moment décida enfin à dire Sirius.

-Je t'ai déjà dit –, l'interrompu Remus mais il fut lui aussi couper par Sirius.

-Laisse-moi finir, Rem. S'il te plaît. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment. Je n'aime pas ça, reprit Sirius.

-On est juste amis, Siri. Tu sais ça, l'assura Remus.

-Je n'aime pas ça, répéta Sirius.

Remus décida de ne rien dire et laissa Sirius continuer.

-Bordel, c'est dur à dire…, marmonna ce dernier plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

-Siri –

-Non, Rem. C'est dur, mais j'ai besoin de le dire. Je n'aime pas que tu passes tant de temps avec elle, parce que je veux que tu passes du temps avec _moi_. Je t'ai à peine vu ces trois derniers jours, et tu étais avec elle tout le temps, et même si entre vous il n'est pas question de, euh, rendez_-vous_, il n'empêche que je veux quand même être celui avec qui tu _passes ton temps_, pas elle, expliqua t-il.

-Tu es jaloux de Lily, s'étonna Remus.

-Ouais. Je crois que oui, répondit Sirius.

-Euh… pourquoi, demanda t-il hésitant.

-Je viens de te le dire. _Je _veux passer du temps avec toi, répéta Sirius.

-Mais, Padfoot, on _passe _du temps ensemble. Beaucoup de temps, lui fit remarquer Remus.

-Je le sais bien. Mais… ben, vous, vous passez du temps ensemble, _seuls_, répliqua Sirius

-_Nous _aussi, on fait ça, rétorqua Remus.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses _ça_ avec quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Sirius.

-Je ne fais pas_ ça_ avec Lily, Mr. Padfoot.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Rem, déclara sérieusement ledit Padfoot.

Remus resta silencieux.

-Ecoute. C'est juste… je sais que je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que tu arrêtes de passer du temps avec elle –, commença Sirius.

-Bien, parce qu'elle est mon amie, et j'aime passer du temps avec elle, le coupa Remus.

-_Rem_.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu la laisses tomber pour passer tout ton temps avec moi, et je le comprends, et je suis heureux que tu aies d'autres amis, je le suis vraiment. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Rem. C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir… je ne sais pas. En fait peut-être que je préfèrerais que tu sois heureux avec _moi_ plutôt qu'avec _elle_, continua t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un concours, Siri. Juste parce que Lily est mon amie ne signifie pas que mon affection pour toi est moins importante, le rassura Remus.

-Mais… peut-être…, hésita Sirius.

-Peut-être, l'encouragea Remus.

-Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu me vois de la même façon que tu la vois elle, finit-il par lâcher.

-Bien sûr que non je ne te vois pas de la même façon que Lily. Lily est une fille, Siri, et toi, malgré tes longs cheveux et ton penchant pour le maquillage des yeux, tu es en tout point un homme, expliqua Remus.

-Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, le prévint Sirius.

-Vous deux vous n'avez rien de semblable –, débuta Remus.

-Rem –, le coupa Sirius.

-Et vos personnalités sont plutôt différentes, malgré cette tendance que vous avez tous les deux de me materner, ajouta Remus.

-Je ne te materne pas, riposta Sirius.

-Si, tu le fais, Siri, acquiesça Remus. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je veux dire, bien sûr parfois ça me dérange, mais… j'aime te laisser prendre les choses en mains. Ça te rends toujours heureux…

-Oh…

-De plus, malgré le fait que tu sois tout aussi intelligent que Lily, tu n'as absolument aucun sens commun, et aucunement l'intention d'utiliser tes talents pour l'école.

-Mais ça serait ennuyeux à mourir!

-Siri…

-Admets-le, Rem. Si je passais tout mon temps aux petits soins pour la classe au lieu d'inventer de nouvelles farces, la vie serait franchement morne, le coupa Sirius.

-J'avoue que la vie ne me laisse aucun répit à ces moments-là, mais tu devrais t'assagir _un peu_. James s'est calmé, ou plutôt, il a commencé. Lily serait très bien pour lui. Tu sais, un couple style yin et yang ? J'aime passer du temps avec elle, elle est bien plus calme que tu ne l'es. Mais je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, étant donné les opportunités qu'elle a de me créer quelqu'un d'idéal –, débuta Remus.

-– comme un partenaire, conclut Sirius.

-Quoi, s'étonna Remus.

-Rien, répondit Sirius.

-Non. Tu as dit 'partenaire.' Pourquoi, s'obstina Remus.

-Euh…, bégaya Sirius.

-Sirius, le menaça Remus.

-Ben…, hésita t-il.

-Sirius. Pourquoi tu as dit 'partenaire' , redemanda Remus en peu trop calmement au goût de son ami.

-James, finit par répondre ce dernier.

-James, s'étonna Remus.

-Il… On était en train de parler il y a quelques jours, et il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais rompu avec ma dernière copine, commença Sirius.

-Tu as dit qu'elle n'était pas ton genre, intervint Remus.

-Non, c'est vrai. Et Jamie s'est sentit obligé de me faire remarquer qu'aucune des filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti n'était _mon genre_. Alors il, euh, m'a demandé quel était mon genre, continua –il.

-Okay…

-Il, hum, m'a demandé de décrire ma 'partenaire idéale.', ajouta Sirius.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-Alors… hum… qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, demanda Remus, hésitant.

-La vérité, répondit simplement Sirius.

-Quoi, s'enquit Remus.

-Il y a quelqu'un… Rem, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais… quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux – dont je suis amoureux, expliqua Sirius.

-C'est vrai, voulut savoir Remus.

-Oui. Il y a quelqu'un. Mais…, continua Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

-Mais, insista Remus.

-Mais je peux attendre, termina t-il.

-Attendre, s'étonna Remus.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureux de lui, confessa Sirius.

-Il?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu vas lui dire, balbutia Remus.

-Que je suis amoureux de lui, voulut préciser Sirius.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas. Un jour. J'ai peur de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous, avoua t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Une merveilleuse amitié. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre en tant qu'ami. Je peux vivre sans être _avec _lui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans être près de lui, lui appris Sirius.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Siri, se confessa à son tour Remus.

Sirius ne dit rien et écouta attentivement ce que Remus avait à lui dire.

-Il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureux. Quelqu'un que j'ai peur de perdre, commença t-il.

-Il y –

-J'avais peur de le crier haut et fort, par crainte de souffrir, mais Lily était au courant, continua t-il.

-Lily –

-Elle m'a fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que, si j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui me ferait le perdre–, ajouta t-il sans faire attention au remarque de son ami.

-Le?

- j'étais encore plus terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter ma vie, en sachant que j'aurais pu essayer quelque chose, mais que je n'en ai rien fait. Alors je me suis dit… Lily avait raison à propos de moi, peut-être qu'elle avait raison à propos de ça, aussi, conclut-il.

-Quoi? Rem, je ne compr–.

Brusquement, en plein milieu de sa phrase, Remus plaqua Sirius contre le mur, le plus proche. Il lui tenait les poignets collé au mur. Il le regardait d'un air étrange ne recevant qu'un regard, indécis de la part de Sirius.

-Uh… Rem? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plaqué au mur, demanda Sirius, pas très sur de bien aimer la réponse.

-Ça fait trois jours, reçut pour seul réponse Sirius de la part de Remus.

-Quo– , commença Sirius, interloqué.

Mais, il fut une fois de plus coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Remus venait de l'embrasser. Au début ce fut un baiser timide mais remarquant que Sirius répondait au baiser, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus passionné. Remus gardait ses mains autour de celles de Sirius.

-Rem, l'appelle Sirius.

-Hm?

-Tu m'as embrassé remarqua t-il.

-Je sais, approuva Remus.

-Rem, répéta Sirius.

-Hm?

-Tu m'as balancé contre le mur et tu m'as embrassé, résuma Sirius.

-Oui.

-C'est tellement…, commença Sirius.

-Toi, proposa Remus.

-J'allais dire 'chaud' mais je suppose que ça veut dire la même chose, n'est-ce pas, se vanta Sirius.

-Sale clébard.

-Sale loup.

-Bâtard.

-Embrasse-moi encore, déclara soudain Sirius.

Remus n'en demanda pas plus pour l'embrasser. Il mit ses mains autour de la nuque de Sirius tandis que celui-ci le passé sur sa taille. Après avoir demander l'accès à la bouche de Remus, accès très vite accordé, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent et s'entrainèrent dans un ballet sensuel et passionné.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Remus mis sa tête dans le creux du coup de Sirius pendant que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux :

-Rem, l'appela Sirius.

-Hm?

-Je peux te poser une question, demanda t-il.

-Si tu veux, lui donna Remus pour répondre.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, s'enquit Sirius.

-Ooh, oui, répondit Remus. Je peux te poser une question?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

_-Toi, _est-ce que tu m'aimes, répéta Remus sous une forme différente.

-Toujours.

-Je peux te poser une autre question, redemanda Remus.

-Mmhm.

-Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va prendre avant que Lily et James ne réalisent qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, s'enquit-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait leur demander, répondit Sirius »

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire avant de se dégager un peu l'un de l'autre. Ils se ré embrassèrent puis sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre James et Lily et leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

**End.**

Je voulais m'excuser au près des lecteursq mais surtout auprès de KawaiiTenshi27 car c'est elle qui a ecrit l'histoire et non MissJaD, elle n'a fait que la traduire (le prend pas mal). Donc je voudrais m'excuser auprès de touce petit monde pour mon erreur. Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.


End file.
